


Baby It's Cold Outside

by adhoori



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, with a side of Timmy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhoori/pseuds/adhoori
Summary: Letting out a long breath, he grabbed the tv remote when his phone beeped.Flight’s canceled.And then, immediately,Can I come see you?He sent a quickOf course, switched on the tv and wondered when Armie would realize that there was never going to be a no, not from Timmy.For a tumblr anon who prompted fluff with cuddling under a blanket.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't' resist the title haha. I hope you guys like this! Thank you for all the feedback on my other fics, y'all are amazing <3

It was almost noon when Timmy stumbled out of bed to make himself some coffee. He was exhausted when he got home after a what seemed like hours of smiling, schmoozing and making small talk. He’d never had this before, and he supposed this was what Brian meant by “networking” but it was his first time and it left him feeling worn out. He used both hands to grab his mug, trying to warm them best as he could. It had snowed relentlessly and everything he could see was covered in white. He curled up in bed again, (today was just going to be one of those days, he could tell) and tried to answer as many messages as he could while catching up on social media.

He ambled around his new apartment, tried to organize some of what he’d managed to unpack before he settled down under a blanket with his Kindle and coffee. He shot a quick text to Armie, just a noncommittal  _ Have a safe flight _ , after spending long minutes on what to write. The thing with Armie had been taking its toll on him lately. Italy had been a dream, every minute he’d spent with Armie was  _ theirs _ in a way that he hadn’t experienced in a long, long time. He knew they’d crossed a line, let their emotions cloud their judgment but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it, not when it gave him Armie. 

Coming back to New York had been surreal. He constantly felt like he didn’t fit in the way he used to like, he came back a different person and for a while everything was off-kilter. It’d taken him months to get some semblance of normalcy back into his life. Weeks more, to stop feeling like every interaction somehow touched an exposed nerve. He’d kept up a correspondence with the cast, but everyone was back in their old lives and with every week that passed by, Crema felt like that one, perfect summer that he’d belatedly realized, was never going to happen again.

Timmy set his Kindle aside and gave up trying to read. Any modicum of peace he’d managed to achieve after the summer had gone when they started the press tour and he had to talk about the movie, the chemistry, Armie, Crema day in and day out. He was ecstatic he got to talk about something he was so proud of, something that other people were starting to believe in, but it came with its own problems. His interactions with Armie off camera got more off balance every day because they didn’t know how to do this outside Crema.

Days would go by where Timmy thought things were finally okay, he was okay, this thing with Armie had to fizz out eventually now that they were back, now that temperatures weren’t running so high and emotions weren’t spilling everywhere. Then someone would say something innocuous and it made him flinch because all he could think of was the hot summer, the sun on his back, the first time Armie kissed him as  _ Armie  _ and not Oliver, all the evenings they spent watching movies, all the nights he slept with his back against Armie’s chest, one foot out of the duvet because Armie ran hot and it’d be a litany of  _ Armie, Armie, Armie  _ in his head.

He’d given up trying to label what they had, decided to just go with it, to treasure it while it lasted and then inevitably pick the pieces when Armie wanted out. Because there was no scenario in which this worked out for Timmy, so he’d made his peace with eventually having his heart broken. He buried himself neck deep in work, with a laser-like focus that had surprised even Brian into asking him if everything was okay. “Yeah man, I just want to ride this wave and get some good work done you know?” he’d said.

He forced himself to snap out of it, shrugged on a parka and went out on the balcony. He closed his eyes against the cold, felt himself slowly come out of the fugue-like state he’d entered. He did that sometimes. More often than not he tried to compartmentalize it, to do the healthy thing and not overthink every look, every word, every casual gesture but once in a while, it would come to a head. He figured it was allowed. He closed the door behind him and felt more awake as he came back to his room. Letting out a long breath, he grabbed the tv remote when his phone beeped.

_ Flight’s canceled. _

And then, immediately,  _ Can I come see you? _

He sent a quick  _ Of course, _ switched on the tv and wondered when Armie would realize that there was never going to be a no, not from Timmy. He’d given up trying to hide how he felt, he knew all his cards were on the table. Armie was an adult, it was his decision what to do with that. 

It was a while before he heard his phone go off again and proceeded to buzz Armie in. The doorbell rang and he got up, kept his empty mug in the sink and tried not to think about how fast his heart was beating when he opened the door and took Armie in. He looked tired but happy and Timmy thought to himself,  _ I did that _ .

“Let me grab that,” he said in lieu of a greeting, taking Armie’s bag.

“Hi, Armie. Nice to see you, Armie,”

He huffed out a laugh at the sarcasm and put Armie’s bag near the couch.

“Hi Armie, nice to see you, Armie,” he parroted back, still smiling.

“Want me to give you a tour?” he asked jokingly. It was a studio; the “tour” was standing and then looking around. It was nicer than what he’d lived in before, but still, a studio and Armie laughed as he swallowed the distance between them in long strides before he came to a halt in front of Timmy. This close, Timmy could see the barely-there stubble, the way his smile reached his eyes, how his hair sans any product looked soft in the way it rested on his forehead and a soft, private smile that Timmy had grown to love and look forward to.

_ Touch me, _ Timmy thought as he looked back at him. He tried not to make the first move on the off chance that that would be the moment Armie decided to pull away, pull back, say goodbye, leave. It was stupid, he knew it. His heart was going to be broken no matter when Armie left, and it wasn’t going to make any difference if he’d made the first move but he had his little rituals, that he hoped when the time came, would absolve him of some of the pain.

Armie wrapped him in a warm hug, burying his face in Timmy’s neck, his stubble scratching the sensitive skin there and he felt himself relax, go pliant, felt his arms wrap around Armie’s waist, his lips pressing against Armie’s collarbone. 

“I missed you,” he mumbled against Armie’s neck, not moving.

He felt Armie pull back, rest his hands on either side of Timmy’s face, thumbs resting on his cheekbones as he leaned forward to close the distance and kiss him softly, carefully, like they had all the time in the world

“I missed you too,” he whispered, before coming back in for another kiss, and Timmy thought he could get used to how light he felt with Armie around, his heart thudding happily as if to say,  _ warm, safe, happy, home _ over and over _. _

He pulled back a little and threaded his fingers with Armie’s. “TV? Food? Both?”

“I just want to lie down, if that’s okay. The airport was exhausting and I think I had one too many glasses of the Chalamet champagne last night,” he added winking at Timmy.

Timmy snickered, “Shut up,” and led them to the bed. He grabbed an extra pillow from the closet and shrugged off his slides before getting into the blanket. Armie had gone to use the bathroom and probably change into something more comfortable. He fiddled with his phone while waiting for him. The mattress dipped under Armie’s weight and Timmy turned to face him. He found himself on the receiving end of the softest of looks and shuffled closer, reaching out to rest his palm against Armie’s jaw, his thumb tracing the outline of his lips cataloging everything about how it felt to be in this moment.

He felt the heat course through his body, when Armie pressed a wet kiss against his thumb, still gazing at him, still smiling.

“What’re you looking at?” Timmy questioned, softly, as if speaking loudly would shatter the moment and he’d find himself waking up from a dream.

Armie kissed him in response, slowly but with intent, pressing closer. He maneuvered himself to lie above Timmy when they heard a crack, and Timmy saw him lay back down. He burst out laughing, effectively altering the mood, when he realized the sound came from Armie’s back, probably from being too stiff.

“I think that’s too much activity for you, old man,” he joked, still laughing as he saw the flush on Armie’s face.

“Fuck you. It’s from sitting at the airport for three hours!”

He chuckled, “You keep telling yourself that,” and dropped a quick kiss on Armie’s nose and rest his face on Armie’s shoulder, as Armie slipped his arm under Timmy’s neck.

“I could probably use some sleep,” he heard Armie say and he left an open-mouthed kiss against Armie’s neck in acquiescence.

“Okay, I’m probably going to read, then. Want me to wake you up?”

He huffed out a laugh when Armie tightened his arm around him. “Stay,” he said.

“I’m not going anywhere, you big lug. Just turning.”

“Mm ‘kay. Wake me up in an hour?”

Timmy kissed him, a quick press of lips, and turned to grab his Kindle. He felt Armie align himself, kissing the nape of his neck.

“Love you,” he added, before kissing the shell of his ear and the curve of his neck.

Timmy brought up one of Armie’s hands to his mouth, kissing his knuckles, “Love you too.”

He set an alarm for later. It was still snowing a little and he selfishly hoped it wouldn’t stop before getting back to his book. He’d read two chapters, maybe three when he felt a yawn coming on. He set the Kindle aside and pulled the blanket up carefully, trying not to move too much.  _ This is what home feels like,  _ he thought, the slow rise and fall of Armie’s chest as he slept along with his warm exhales against the curve of his neck, lulling him to sleep before he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!! Feel free to prompt me on tumblr! (adhoori.tumblr.com)  
> Translated in Russian by the lovely ola (on AO3) here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6402499/16374248


End file.
